


You Are My Sunshine

by heiruuu



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blind!keith au, D E A T H, M/M, You Are My Sunshine, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiruuu/pseuds/heiruuu
Summary: Just some Klangst because i want to.





	You Are My Sunshine

(The other night, dear,)

Lance and Keith waltzed around the room, bright smiles on there faces. The brunette was staring at the ravenette lovingly. How much he hoped that Keith could see him right now. 

(As I lay sleeping,)

Keith was giggling mess. And Lance could only describe him as adorable. He was the most precious thing in the world. And he swore he would never leave him. 

(I dreamed I held you...)

Everything was perfect. 

(In my arms.)

Until one day. 

(When I awoke, dear,)

Keith regained his vision while they were out on a date. And he was only able to smile at Lance from across the street.

(I was mistaken.)

Lance waved at him, and Keith waved back. Everything around them seemed to have stopped moving. Everything was amazing. 

So I hung my head, 

But all good things had to come to an end. 

(And I cried.)

As Lance was making his way towards Keith, a car zoomed past him and... 

(You are my sunshine,)

He was gone. 

Lance was dead. And Keith couldn't do anything about it. 

It was too late. 

(My only sunshine.)

Lance wanted to just... Hold Keith forever and never let go. He wanted to make him feel as if he was the most important person in the world. But he couldn't do those anymore... No matter how much he hoped to. 

(You make me happy,)

Keith could only stare in horror, whole body shaking as tears rapidly streamed down his pale cheeks. 

(When skies are grey.)

Keith will never forget that day. 

He'll never be able to move on. 

(You never know, dear,)

So now he stands upon the edge, watching the water ripple and crash against the rocks. 

(How much I love you...)

He takes a step forward,

And another. 

(Please don't take,)

He takes his final breath, closing his eyes.

(My sunshine,)

He takes a step,

Then he jumps. 

(Away....)

**Author's Note:**

> HgHhG hOwS eVerYoNe ThIs FiNe DaY?;)


End file.
